Demon's Love
by StraussMel
Summary: Porque eles podem ter passado por muitas coisas, mas nada mudaria o amor que sentiam. Afinal, quem melhor que um demônio para aceitar completamente a outro? Laxus x Mira Oneshot


**_Yo, Minna! Minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail. Não sei se ficou bom, se mudei muito as personalidades, mas tá aí, então me digam o que acharam, o que ficou bom e também o que não ficou!_**

**_Tive a ideia por causa de uma parte de uma outra fic, "Spying on the Fairy Hills" (acho que não foi postada no , mas a quem interessar: .br/historia/188941/Spying_on_the_Fairy_Hills/)... Enfim, eu estava lendo e fiquei louca pra escrever. E saiu isso aí XD_**

**_Comentem ^^_**

* * *

**_Demon's love_**

7 anos haviam se passado. E eles tinham perdido tanto, deixado de viver tantas coisas... Voltar depois de todo esse tempo, fazia parecer que algo estava faltando. Isso por si só já era difícil para todos do "Time Tenrou", sem contar o estado em que encontraram a Fairy Tail ao retornarem.

Era complicado sim, mas não seria a Fairy Tail se os magos presentes naquele pequeno bar do novo prédio da guilda ficassem se lamentando. Ao contrário, eles festejavam, felizes por estarem todos juntos. O mestre Makarov, depois de tudo, resolvera se aposentar. Já tinha conversado com Gildarts, já havia o escolhido com sucessor. Porém, quando a hora de fazer o anúncio para os membros da guilda chegou, Gildarts já havia partido. Tudo que Mirajane encontrou ao procurá-lo foi um bilhete, que ela entregou ao mestre, e este o leu em voz alta.

Mira jamais disse a alguém o quanto se sentiu feliz ao ouvir o recado de Gildarts. Ele só havia tomado uma decisão em seu breve período de mestre, mas ela não podia pensar em algo melhor que ele pudesse fazer. Laxus estava oficialmente de volta. Com um sorriso brilhante, a maga de Take Over agradecia Gildarts mentalmente.

Laxus estava cercado por um barulhento Raijinshuu, que comemorava animadamente sua volta. Ele próprio estava feliz, mais do que demonstrava. Tudo era motivo de comemoração na Fairy Tail, e o retorno do neto de Makarov era motivo para uma das grandes. O que mais chamou a atenção do líder do Raijinshuu, no entanto, foi o lindo sorriso de Mirajane, que deixou-o ainda mais contente.

A ex-modelo (ou ainda modelo, nem ela sabia dizer no momento) da Sorcerer se lembrava de ter se sentido feliz por poder revê-lo na ilha, por mais que soubesse que isso era egoísta, uma vez que estavam todos em perigo; mas ela também se lembrava de antes, e dos motivos pelos quais ele fora expulso. Ela se lembrava de como ele agiu, frio, arrogante e maldoso, até chegar ao ápice naquele cruel torneio da Fairy Tail. Fazendo com que Evergreen transformasse a ela e as outras garotas em pedra, obrigando os rapazes a lutarem entre si, obrigando nakamas a machucarem nakamas, ameaçando até mesmo a vida das pessoas de Magnólia. Usando o Raijinshuu para escondê-lo. Mirajane se lembrava de encontrar seu irmão num estado terrível, e de ter que usar seu Take Over depois de tantos anos. Mais do que isso, ela se lembrava de sua tristeza e amargura por ele ter usado e machucado a todos. Ela se lembrava de como se sentiu destruída, ao ver o que ele se tornara.

E apesar de tudo, a bela garota de longos cabelos brancos o perdoara. Não apoiava nenhuma das atitudes do loiro, e não poderia esquecê-las. Mas ela tinha que admitir que entendia seus motivos. Ela mesma já quisera ser a mais forte e mostrar isso a todos, nunca chegara tão longe quanto ele, mas ela o compreendia. Havia ainda o outro motivo para perdoá-lo, que era mais forte que qualquer outro: ela o amava. E o entendia melhor que qualquer um.

Laxus observou Mira perder-se em pensamentos, enquanto tentava se aproximar do balcão. Foi extremamente difícil se separar do Raijinshuu, e passar por todos que o cumprimentavam pelo retorno. Sempre que podia, em meio à suas paradas, dava uma olhada para ela, e viu-a ficar séria e pensativa, e depois retornar a uma expressão mais serena, até que foi chamada por alguém. Quando alcançou o balcão, ela conversava com a irmã, e Laxus preferiu não interromper. Ficou por lá, e acabou se perdendo nas próprias reflexões. E se a seriedade de Mira, poucos minutos atrás, significasse que ela não estava feliz com a volta dele? Ele nem queria pensar no caso de ela estar refletindo sobre tudo que ele fizera todos sofrerem.

Natsu se aproximou das Strauss, e sem se demorar, saiu levando Lisanna com ele, deixando Mirajane sozinha. Por mais preocupado que estivesse, Laxus não deixaria de falar com ela. Era a mulher que amava, e bastava se arrepender por ter causado todo sofrimento à ela e à guilda. Ele não iria se arrepender também por deixá-la escapar, devido a estar se sentindo preocupado. De qualquer forma, preferiu ser cauteloso.

- Tadaima*, Mira. – Laxus disse com seu sorriso torto.

- Okaeri**, Laxus. – ela o recebeu com seu sorriso mais deslumbrante.

Não importava o que tinham passado, eles estavam juntos agora. Afinal, quem melhor que um demônio para aceitar completamente a outro?

* * *

**_*Tadaima – É uma expressão japonesa que, em uma tradução livre aproximada, significa algo como "Estou em casa", ou "voltei"._**

**_**Okaeri – É a expressão utilizada para se responder quando alguém diz "Tadaima", e quer dizer algo como "Bem vindo de volta", "Bem vindo ao lar"_**


End file.
